An aircraft pilot may file an Instrument Flight Rules flight plan that includes one alternate airport indicating where the aircraft may land in the event of a diversion. A diversion may occur if the pilot is alerted by Air Traffic Control (ATC) that the primary destination airport is closed due to inclement weather or traffic delays; if a mechanical or health emergency occurs in flight; or if an aircraft encounters inclement weather en route to the primary destination airport, for example. ATC may request that the pilot confirm the alternate airport or provide another alternate diversion airport. However, current conditions may render the alternate airport previously filed less than optimal. For example, an emergency situation on the aircraft, low fuel conditions, or inclement weather en route to or at the alternate diversion airport may require the pilot to select a different alternate diversion airport than initially filed.
If the pilot chooses to divert to a different alternate diversion airport than initially filed, the pilot is required by federal regulation to inform ATC of the updated alternate diversion airport at which the aircraft will land. The pilot may communicate with the airline operations center to receive various information regarding alternate diversion airports. The pilot may make a selection based on the information received by the pilot. Because requesting and receiving information is a time consuming process, only a limited amount of information may be provided and the information the pilot receives may need to be updated.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.